


First Time for Everything

by frozensight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been tough for the two of them to make the decision to go public with their relationship, but after one too many close calls in the locker room after football practice, they figured it would just be easier to stop hiding. The entire Glee club already knew (or had guessed), so it was only a matter of time before the rest of the school found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

“Sammy, it’s okay.”

Sam gave Puck a weak smile, grabbing his new boyfriend’s hand a bit tighter than necessary as the two of them walked down the street to the nearest (and only) comic book store in Lima. They were getting lots of looks, and it was making Sam uncomfortable. But if the tiny squeeze he just received from Puck was indication, it was getting to him too.

It had been tough for the two of them to make the decision to go public with their relationship, but after one too many close calls in the locker room after football practice, they figured it would just be easier to stop hiding. The entire Glee club already knew (or had guessed), so it was only a matter of time before the rest of the school found out.

Puck knew they’d make it through it though, and that’s what convinced Sam to agree. He knew Puck would be there no matter what. Puck wasn’t going to be scared off by the taunts, or by the cruel words. Puck was going to stand by Sam and weather the storm with him. They would protect each other because they loved each other.

Sam squeezed Puck’s hand back, a more real smile on his face as he glanced at Puck. Their heads held high and confident, they walked into the store and held hands the entire time.

“Hey, the new Civil War issue is out!”

“Maybe Tony will finally come to his senses, huh?”

“Doubt it; he’s kinda arrogant.” A pause. “Wish I could get it…”

“Is this really the one you want?”

“Yes, but Puck—”

“Sammy, you’re my boyfriend. I _want_ to buy it for you.”

There was complete silence in the store, and they were aware that practically the whole place had become their audience. Sam sighed, bowing his head a little before looking up at Puck beneath his bangs with a small smile on his face.

“I really love you, you know that?”

“Love you too, Sammy; now let’s find out what happens to good ol’Cap and the rest of the Avengers.”

The regular conversation seemed to pick back up in the store after that. It felt more like the other customers were trying to mask the fact they’d been listening, but it didn’t matter because their cashier smiled at them as they paid for the comic book. Puck placed a quick kiss to Sam’s temple, and they left the store both of them with big smiles on their faces as they talked about which side they would take if the Superhero Registration Act was real.

 


End file.
